User blog:Historyfan15/A New Home For Henry
Henry the Green Engine has worked on the Fat Controller's railway for many years. He is a mixed traffic ' '''engine like James and Edward, which means he can pull both coaches and trucks. Although Henry is a very ' 'versatile engine, he's not without his faults. ' 'One day, two diesels arrived from the Mainland on trial. One was numbered D199 and the other D7101. The ' 'Fat Controller was waiting for them at Knapford Station. ' ''' TFC: 'Ah, perfect. The new diesels on trial. I am Sir Topham Hatt, head of the railway. '''D199: '''Humbled, sir. Would you be so kind as to tell where the resting facilities are? We've had a very long journey from the Mainland, (''to D7101) not helped by the fact that I see steam engines everywhere. ''' D7101: '''What he means, sir, where would be able to tell us where the sheds are? '''TFC: '''But of course. They're located at Tidmouth. You can't miss it. ''' D7101: 'Much obliged. (''honks horn and sets off) Come on, D199. ''' D199: '(''honks horn and sets off) Hmm. '''When the diesels arrived at Tidmouth Sheds, they surveyed the area, taking a look at every nook and cranny. D7101: 'Nice place they got here. '''D199: '''Ugh, could use a tidy-up. (''notices Gordon, James and Duck talking to each other) It's time, 7101, that we took this railway over. ''' D7101: '''Shush, 199! It's their railway after all. ''' D199: '''Not for long. Our controller says steam engines spoil our image. '''Duck: '''Of course we do. We show what frauds you are. Call yourselves engines? If anything happens, you care nothing for your train. You just moan for a fitter. We bring it home, if only on one cylinder. ''' D199: '(''smugly) Nothing ''ever ''happens to us. 'We are reliable. '' '''Gordon: '''I say, simply outrageous! '' '''James: '''Typical boxes-on-wheels! '''Duck: '''Shameful! '''D199: '''How rude! '' '''D7101: '''You asked for it, now shut up! '''Next day, Henry was rolling home tender first. ' Henry: 'Oh, I'm a failed engine. Lost my regulator. Driver says it jammed wide open and he can't mend it till I'm cold. (''sighs) However, I've got steam and driver can use my reverser. Oh, I'll be the laughing stock at the big station. 'As Henry reached the signalbox, ready to whistle for a road, he saw D199 on the opposite line with a train of ' 'oil tankers. ' '''Henry: '''Worse and worse. Now old reliable will laugh at me, too. ''' Signalman: '(''comes out of his box) For pity's sake, take this spamcan away! It's failed. The Limited is behind and all he does is wail for his fitter. '''D199: '''Spamcan?! I'm- '''Signalman: '''Stow it or I'll take my tin opener to you! Now then. ''' D199: '(''shudders) '''As Henry pulled the train out of the way, the Limited rushed past with a growl and a roar. Henry: '(''chuckles) Look, spamcan. There's your little pal. 'D199: '''Erm. (''looks away, hoping 7101 hadn't noticed) 'D7101: '(straining) Come on, come on! Stop holding back! (struggles on for half a mile before being brought to a '' standstill) Oh, bother! 'Henry's Driver: '(chuckles) Well, well, well. Did you hear what the signalman said? 'Henry: '''I thought they'd be laughing at me, now the joke's on them! '''Henry's Fireman: '''Moving two dead diesels and their trains? That's no joke for an engine in your state. You think you can do it? '''Henry: '''I'll have a good try. Anyway, 7101's better than old spamcan. He did try and shut him up last night. '''Henry's Driver: '''Come on then. (''gets into the cab with the fireman) 'Henry: '(blows his whistle and sets off, hauling the sulky diesel into motion) Get moving, you! 'D199: '''Hmph! '''Henry gently buffered up to the Express while the two crews exchanged a plan. ' 'Henry's Driver: '''It's better than we thought, Henry. The diesel can pull if we keep the brakes off, so the only weight we'll have is Spamcan's goods. '''Henry: '(feeling rather puffed) Phew! That's a mercy. 'D7101: '(honks horn) Are you ready? 'Henry: '(blows whistle) Yes, I am! 'So with 7101 growling in front and Henry gainly puffing in the middle, the long cavalcade set out for Vicarstown. ' 'Meanwhile, Donald, Douglas and the Flying Scotsman were waiting at Vicarstown Station for their respective trains to take to the Mainland. ' 'Douglas: '''Hey, Donald. Is that what I think it is? '''Donald: '''It looks like Henry and those two diesels. '''Flying Scotsman: '''Well done, Henry, old chap! '''Henry: '(braking the coaches to a stop) Phew! It's an honor hearing that coming from you, Flying Scotsman. 'Donald: '''You showed yon diesels a thing or two about Sudrian engines. '''Douglas: '''Aye, couldn't have put it better myself. '''While Flying Scotsman took the Express, Donald and Douglas took the goods. ' 'TFC: '(to the twins) Return 199 to the other railway. I shall write my views later. 'Donald and Douglas: '(blow their whistles and set off) 'Flying Scotsman: '''You know, you really are an enterprising engine, Henry. Such determination is what I like to see in an engine. '''Henry: '(blushes in admiration) Well, you know, trains must get to their final destination. 'Flying Scotsman: '(chuckles, blows his whistle and sets off) Well, I'd best be off. Wouldn't want to keep my passengers waiting. 'TFC: '''Ah, Henry. I'm very proud of you. As a reward, once you're repaired, you shall have a new coat of paint. '''Henry: '''Oh, thank you, sir. '''TFC: '''As for you, D7101- '''D7101: '''I understand if you want to send me away, sir. I've already caused enough trouble. '''TFC: '''Send you away? Oh no. From what I hear, you're definitely the nicer of the two. So, as a result, I've decided to purchase you as part of my fleet. You'll be stationed here at Vicarstown, hauling trains to and from the Mainland and occasionally pulling the Express from Vicarstown to Knapford. '''D7101: '(gasps) Oh sir! (honks his horn and revves his engine, causing it to growl like a bear) '''TFC: '''Oh! Maybe we should give you a whole new name. '''Henry: '''How about Bear? '''D7101: '''Bear? Huh, I like it. But, beg pardon sir, I don't really know Sodor all that well. '''Henry: '''If it makes you feel any better, I could stay here at Vicarstown and teach you all you need to know about Sodor. '''Bear: '''That would be nice. '''TFC: '''Well, Henry. If you want to move to Vicarstown, that's fine by me. '''Henry: '''Thank you, sir. How does that sound, '''Bear? 'Henry, Bear and TFC: '(laugh together) Category:Blog posts